


Eighteen

by stumphed



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumphed/pseuds/stumphed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being eighteen in hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eighteen

**Author's Note:**

> posted on August 30, 2006 on LJ

Sometimes, during interviews, Spencer just wants to scream and tell everyone that he's only fucking eighteen years old and could they all stop asking him questions about the future? They want him to talk about how the band has progressed and grown since starting on tour and about where he thinks they'll be in five years and also, does he think their next album can live up to their debut album? because having such a successful first album is the Kiss Of Death in the music industry and not everyone can be Green Day.

He tucks his hair behind his ear (a nervous habit that he's developed as his hair has gotten longer) and mumbles some short half-answer with a smile and an anxious glance towards the other guys. He's going to buy Ryan a huge bag of gummy bears later for saving his ass as much as he does.

While the Entire World is apparently on the edge of their seats with excitement, wanting to know what he had for breakfast and why he thinks Jon is better than Brent ever was, Spencer is busy thinking about whether or not he should tell that cute merch-girl with the lip-ring that she's the prettiest girl he's ever seen. Worst case scenario is that she'll just smile and mumble a thanks before disappearing into the crowd.

No, Spencer thinks loudly to himself as the interviewer searches for an answer to a question they've all been asked thirty frillion times before. The worst case scenario is that her eyes will turn yellow with little black slits in them and she'll breathe fire at him when she tells him that he's just a fucking kid and to get lost and come back when he's old enough to be out past curfew.

If Spencer's ever given serious thought to kissing boys it's only because girls scare the shit out of him.

By the time the interviewer comes around back to him again, they've moved onto the ins and outs of spending so many nights on a bus with 3 other guys.

"It's not really a problem," he says, giving the interviewer the exact answer she doesn't want.

"Only when Brendon walks out of the bathroom completely naked," Ryan adds easily with an elbow to Spencer's ribcage under the table. The interviewer's anxious frown turns into a grateful grin and she's off again, swallowing the tall-tales and half-truths fed to her by the rest of the band.

"You're getting really awesome at not saying anything," Ryan says to Spencer as they break for some lunch.

Spencer just shrugs and steals the chocolate pudding from Ryan's tray, falling quietly into step beside him when they head back to the bus. They have an hour before the next interview and then there's a signing and then the show. Tomorrow it's rinse and repeat.

"You know that girl with the lip-ring? The one who brought us water this morning."

"She's kinda hot," Ryan comments, tapping Spencer on the shoulder with a spoon. "I can talk to her for you if you want."

It's so immature. It's something high school kids do. But fuck it, he's eighteen and the thought of talking to the girl himself makes him want to spend the night vomiting into the toilet. "Would you?" he asks, moving his sticks aside to make room on the couch for himself and Ryan.

"That's what friends are for, man," Ryan sing-songs with a stupid grin which, of course means that Spencer gets to punch him hard in the arm. And thank him.

"Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> http://stumphed.livejournal.com/558449.html


End file.
